


Visions

by shazamitylam



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Simple moments of pure love; they are what make Mai realize that she wants to marry Ishizu.





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambivalent_vermillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivalent_vermillion/gifts).



> this is my secret santa gift for riin! merry xmas <3

“So this is...gelato?” Ishizu asked, eyeing the frozen treat in her hand. Mai nodded.

“Yep. Try it, it’s good!” She took a spoonful from her own cup and popped it in her mouth. The raspberry flavor was cold but satisfying on her tongue.

Ishizu considered her own cup for a moment before tasting the gelato. She blinked and then looked back at Mai. ‘’It’s...delicious. What flavor did you get me?”

“Stracciatella.”

“You always know what I would like,” Ishizu said. She smiled at her, and Mai felt her face flush. Despite dating Ishizu for 5 months now, the slightest hint of her girlfriend’s smile made her stomach fill with butterflies.

“Yeah, well.” She shrugged but couldn’t keep the pleased look off of her face. “Is there anything else you want to get while we’re here? This mall is  _ huge _ .”

“It really is,” Ishizu murmured, glancing around. “I should take my family here one day.”

Mai smiled. Always thinking about her brothers; that was just like Ishizu. “I’m sure they’d love it.”

Ishizu reached out to hold Mai’s hand, and her heart skipped a beat. “I love being here with you, too. Thank you for bringing me here.”

_ God, you’re perfect.  _ “No problem!” She said instead, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand. They had to let go in order to eat before the gelato melted, but Mai could still feel the warmth of Ishizu’s hand in hers.

* * *

 

“You make really good tea,” Mai remarked, and Ishizu inclined her head with a smile.

“Thank you. I find it relaxing.”

Mai gingerly sipped at her hot herbal tea before setting the cup down. “I’m more of a coffee person myself, but...you might convert me to tea just yet.”

“Well, if you would like to be a part of the Ishtar family, I would hope so. We all love our tea very much.” Ishizu’s eyes glimmered, and Mai almost gaped at her.

_ A life with Ishizu…  _ She only had to think about it for a few seconds. The idea sounded lovely. Perfect. Just like her girlfriend. 

But...as teasing as Ishizu sounded, Mai got the feeling that now wasn’t the right time. As long as it had felt, not much time had passed since the ceremonial duel. Besides, they still had a lot of time to get to know each other. Mai was looking forward to that.


End file.
